Te amo con fuerzas, te odio a momentos
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Sam esta escuchando canciones de su ipod tirada en su cama, esta deprimida, pero algo hará que todo cambie en tan solo una noche-MAL SUMARY LO SE, SOLO LEEAN ES MEJOR QUE EL SUMARY :


**Hola chicos, Nyeeeh, es un Shoot que he echo ya que escuchaba la cancion de blanco y negro en telecinco y me parecio genial para hacer un shoot seddie y se me ocurrio la idea, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews aunque sea un poco feo, ya se que tengo muchisimas faltas de ortografia pero me da tanta flojera revisarlas-.-**

**Sumary: Sam esta escuchando canciones de su ipod tirada en su cama, esta deprimida, pero algo hará que todo cambie en tan solo una noche-Mal sumary lo se, pero no se me dan bien-.-**

**Disclaimer: ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES PERO SI ESTA HISTORIA.**

Se siente deprimida, sola, siente que muchos chicos la quieren y a pesar de ser ruda, desarreglada y aveces desagradable la invitan a salir, pero no quien ella desea que la quiera más que a una amiga, no el tecnicucho de iCarly al que le pone millones de motes y se rie de el solo para poder llamar su atencion.

Entonces cambia la cancion en su iPod y empieza a sonar ''Blanco y negro de Malu'' Siente como se le quiebra la voz al cantar, como un pedazo de su alma va muriendo mientras el , no sabe nada de esto, no sabe que lo ama, ni que esta sufriendo por que cree que no es correspondida.

Es entonces cuando suena la parte de la cancion más apropiada a la situacion de ellos

_'' No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos, te amo,con fuerza te odio a momentos...''_

Entonces se le viene el mundo abajo, pero no cambia la cancion, por que sabe que aunque la cambie, no se le va a quitar ese dolor, esa opresion en el pecho va a seguir ahí , ''¿Por que tienes que decir eso estupida cancion?'' no para de pensar, siente, que poco a poco, pequeñas gotas de cristal se van derramando de sus ojos hasta hacer un gran recorrido por su cara, pero es muy cabezota y no quiere reconocer que esta llorando, prefiere hacerse la loca y hacer como si no sintiera nada , como si esas pequeñas gotas nunca hubieran sido derramadas '' por una puckett ''.

Se desviste y va a ducharse, siente como el agua caliente le va rozando cada rincon de su piel, e intenta relajarse un rato, pero no puede, ese chico no sale de su cabeza, sigue ahí y no se va a ir nunca , entonces oyes la voz de tu estupida conciencia diciendote '' Quien no arriesga no gana '' en tono cantarin y odias no poder desacerte de ella, la has escuchado tantas veces y nunca la has echo caso, seria perfecto si por una vez lo hicieras , pero no, eres muy orgullosa como para admitirle a el que lo amas, desde el primer beso que se dieron, que se sonroja cada vez que la mira y le sonrie de lado, que siente como la gente desaparece de su mundo cuando esta junto a el, y mucho menos le admitiria, que esta loca y perdidamente enamorada de el.

Es frustrante ser tan cabezota y orgullosa, pero no puedes hacer nada, llebas toda tu vida siendo asi y ahora nada va a cambiar, y esa estupida voz de tu cabeza no se piensa marchar, sigue ahi diciendote '' Le quieres admitelo, vamos diselo, baaah no pierdes nada si no se lo dices ...'' y un sin fin mas de idioteces que podrian estropear tu ''amistad'' ( si a eso se le puede llamar amistad ) con benson, no quieres que de la noche a la mañana te abandone, y estas tan ciega que no te das cuenta de que es tu mejor amigo, y que pase lo que pase nunca lo haras.

Sales de la ducha y te pones el albornoz, te conectas un rato y lo ves , esta ahi , le abres la ventanita del chat y empiezas a charlar con el como si nada, se ponen la webcam, se insultan, se rien, y los dos se observan como hipnotizados, hasta que tienes un tonto impulso y se lo dices, le dices '' Freddie, estoy enamorada de ti '' y freddie como idiota no reacciona haciendo que te arrepientas de cada palabra dicha, asi que solo huyes , apagas el ordenador y sales corriendo hacia la calle, esta lloviendo , pero eso no te impide correr, de repente, ves a lo lejos una silueta , con aspecto de cansancio, va corriendo detras de ti, entonces aligeras el paso, pero es mas rapido que tu, notas unas manos rodeando tu cintura y escuchas como te susurran al oido

''Yo tambien te amo princesita puckett'' entonces sabes que no puede haber nadie más perfecto que el, te volteas y lo ves mientras te mira y te sonrie, de un arrebato lo besas, y sientes como millones de chispas aparecen a tu alrededor, aquel beso era intenso, divertido, pero dulce a la vez, en ese momento podrias hacer un boquete en el suelo de la emocion pero te conformas con poner tus manos al rededor de su cuello y sonreirle como una boba.

Desde entonces te das cuenta y le dices '' Siempre te he querido bobo, y si me haces daño te quedas paralitico'' el solo responde con una leve sonrisa entre divertido y asustado.

Ya nada te preocupa, sabes que siempre vas a estar a su lado, y se acabaron las canciones tristes, ya nada te preocupa, solo una cosa

**SER FELIZ JUNTO A EL**

_''Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida, te regalaria el sol siempre que me lo pidas...''_

**Nyeeeh, espero que les haya gustado, a mi en mi opinion para los que he echo si me gusto, aunque sea un poco precipitado todo , pero no es mas que un shoot:)**

**espero sus reviews! un beso.**


End file.
